Y el lobo volvió
by Narieleta
Summary: Bella esta sola. Edward la ha vuelto a abandonar. Jacob se fue. Pero tras la ventana de su habitación aparece quizás su puerta a la esperanza mezclada con la fuerza de la pasión ...Jacob&Bella Lemon!...ONESHOOT


_Los personajes son propiedad Exclusiva de S. Meyer. La historia es mía. Ni se os ocurra plagiarla. Un poquito de respeto!_

* * *

**.oO Y el lobo volvió Oo. **

* * *

Edward se había ido para siempre. Lo sabía… Bella estaba segura. Este era el fin. Las amenazas de los Vulturis convencieron a Edward para dejarla.

"_No estas enamorado de ella, solo es su sangre la que te atrae_", le habían dicho. "_La convertirás y nos la llevaremos, y lo sabes_", "A_unque ella no quiera o sus poderes no nos lo permitan, contamos con el factor experiencia"_

Y solo se le ocurrió esto para salvarla: cambiar su vida por la de ella. Se fue con ellos, los Vulturi. Los Cullen la acogían en su casa pero no era lo mismo. Rosalie la odiaba cada vez más, no soportaba que por su culpa su querido _"hermano" _se hubiese ido. Solo contaba con el apoyo de Emmet y de Alice, pero Alice no quería inmiscuirse. Cuando lo intentó desangraron a Jasper delante de sus ojos, fue demasiado rápido para ver sus intenciones. Ahora Jasper estaba encerrado en una habitación, recuperándose, por que pese a ser un vampiro poderoso los Vulturis hacen demasiado bien su trabajo y aún estaba muy grave.

Estaba sola, Charlie ya no era ninguna compañía y Jacob… su querido Jacob, hacía meses que se había ido. Sam le decía que seguía vivo, pero que había elegido seguir su propio destino.

Y ella lo entendía, no quería utilizarlo para llenar su vacío, ya había sufrido bastante por ella.

Los días pasaban, sus amigos la llamaban para que saliese pero ella no tenía fuerzas. Y ellos la entendían, esta vez ella tuvo la delicadeza de explicárselo todo lo que se podía explicar antes de encerrarse en su cuarto, viviendo a base de recuerdos.

"_Otra noche más_" Ya no tenía pesadillas, o al menos no las recordaba. Ya no escuchaba la voz de Edward. La verdad es que no le importaba. Por que, lo odiaba. Sí, lo odiaba. Por que toda esta situación (y ella lo sabía) le había dado la oportunidad a él para no convertirla y para convencer a toda la familia de que esto sería mejor. Él se fue para no darle la eternidad. Esa era su devoción por ella. Y era la segunda vez que él la abandonaba, era la segunda vez que decidía por ella. Era la segunda vez que le mentía. Y Bella no estaba dispuesta a perdonarle otra vez. Estaba harta de llorar y estaba harta de tener esperanzas.

Esa noche la luna sobresalía entre las ramas de los arboles que habían en frente a su ventana. Ya hacía tiempo que había desistido de encontrarse con los ojos de jade de su vampiro. Esa noche hacía frío, algo recurrente en Forks, pero el viento parecía espeso, gélido, extraño. Y eso hacía que la luz de la luna proyectase extrañas sombras. ¿Sombras? De repente Bella se llevó la mano a la boca y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás. Una sombra veloz había cruzado por su jardín. Estaba segura. Y Charlie no estaba en casa. Estaba con Bill en la reserva, estrenando su nuevo televisor. No sabía que hacer. Se volvió otra vez hacia la ventana y volvió a ver una sombra. "Una sombra enorme" pensó ella.

Corrió hacia la clavija y apagó la luz. Luego se percató que era una tontería y la volvió a encender: fuese lo que fuese había visto la luz de su habitación pues era lo único que destacaba en una noche tan cerrada en mitad de un bosque como el que le rodeaba: una luz de una ventana.

Cerró la puerta y con su escasa fuerza, puso delante de la misma un baúl que se había comprado unas semanas atrás. Corrió hacia la ventana para cerrarla y asegurarla y lo vio. Unos increíbles ojos negros que la miraban entre asustados y curiosos. Y ella dejó salir un grito. Corrió hacia la puerta, intentando quitar el baúl de en medio cuando un viento gélido le dio en la nuca.

- ¿_Bella? ¡Bella espera!_

Una voz más que conocida… ronca pero con un tinte tierno que siempre le gustó. Bella se dio la vuelta y lo vio. Tapándose con la cortina (puesto que no llevaba ropa) y mirándola con un brillo extraño en los ojos. Ternura, súplica, melancolía, dolor. Bella se tuvo que sentar encima del baúl, pues le temblaban las piernas.

- _Ja… Jacob.. _- Entonces él sonrió con socarronería.

-_ No esperaba este recibimiento, después de tanto tiempo._

Ella se levantó corriendo torpemente hacia él abrazándolo. "Su calor, otra vez… su cuerpo, su sonrisa". Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, y no pudo contenerlas cuando sintió que su brazo la rodeaba apretándola más hacia él.

_- Bella… mi pequeña.. cuanto te he echado de menos._ – Su voz se había echo más ronca y grave, sus músculos estaban más marcados y su pelo había vuelto a crecer. El calor de su cuerpo la reconfortaba. Tenía muchas cosas que recriminarle pero, lo tenía ahí, a su lado y eso la calmaba. – _Bella_ – la voz de Jacob resonó dentro de su pecho desnudo. Ella alzó la vista y lo miró a los ojos, intentando que las lágrimas dejasen de pasearse a sus anchas por sus mejillas. Se quedó observando sus ojos. Esos ojos negros que tanto la tranquilizaban, que le daban esa seguridad… esos ojos que tanto habían llorado por ella. Una media sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Jacob, lo que hizo que un dulce escalofrío recorriese la espalda de la chica. Estaba más guapo aún si cabe que la última vez que lo vio. Con las líneas de la cara más marcadas, la barbilla más pronunciada y la sonrisa más madura. Estaba diferente. – _Bella_ – volvió a repetir – _no tendrás unos pantalones para dejarme, ¿Verdad? A mi no me importa, pero no se si a ti te importará que valla desnudo._

Bella se escandalizó al recordar que su amigo iba completamente desnudo y que estaban separados por solo la tela de la cortina de su habitación.

-_Perdona… voy. Espera aquí, ¡Y no te muevas!_

Jacob rio, dando a entender que no lo haría. Bella apartó el baúl y se fue a buscar algo que le pudiese servir. Encontró unos pantalones que le prestó Sam después de una fuerte tormenta que la pilló de improviso cuando iba hacia la reserva. Se le ocurrió ir en bici y terminó de barro hasta más arriba de la cadera. Al entrar con eso en las manos Jacob no tardó en reconocer el olor.

- _Eso es de Sam, no?_

- _Si, me lo tuvo que dejar hace una semana… me pilló una tormenta... y Sam...  
_

- _Vaya…. _– Jacob pareció algo molesto frente a la "amistad" de Sam y Bella. El licantropo tomó los pantalones y miro a Bella - _¿Quieres ver como me cambio?_

Bella se puso colorada y se dio la vuelta. Si Charlie se enterase de que un chico ha entrado por la ventana de su habitación completamente desnudo, cogería la pistola y jugaría a la caza del lobo.

_- Ya está._

Bella no tuvo tiempo de darse la vuelta. Jacob la rodeo con un brazo, mientras apagaba la luz.

_- Así tu padre pensará que duermes cuando vuelva de la reserva._

- _¿Cómo sabes que no esta…? ah vaya, no lo has olido, ¿no? _– Bella estaba estática, intentando reprimir esos temblores que dominaban en ese momento su cuerpo y que no entendía por que. Entonces se separó de él y se dio la vuelta. - _¿Dónde demonios has estado? ¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido estar desaparecido tanto tiempo? ¿Cómo crees que esta tu padre?_

Jacob la miró sorprendido del cambio de actitud de la chica. Seguía siendo la misma, pero más bonita aun, con el pelo largo, con un flequillo mal cuidado cayéndole por encima de los ojos rojos y brillantes después de haber llorado.

- _Mi padre lo sabía y yo… lo he visitado alguna vez. Aunque en forma de lobo. Desde…entonces no me he vuelto a transformar_. – un silencio incomodo envolvió a la pareja que no se atrevían a mirarse.

-_ Estuviste en la reserva…._

_- Más de una vez, pero en cuanto olía tu presencia…_

- _Te escondías._

_- Si._

La respuesta tajante de Jacob dejó a Bella boquiabierta. No podía creerlo. Ambos la abandonaron, pero en cambio Jacob había vuelto varias veces y nunca le dijo nada.

- _Era un consuelo… la única manera de cercionarme que seguías viva… y no te habías… convertido en uno de ellos. Pero por lo que veo él se ha ido._

Bella se acercó más a él y se desahogo pegándole una bofetada, sin recordar la dureza del cuerpo de Jacob. Un dolor intenso afloró de la mano hasta el corazón de la morena.

- _¡Lo sabes! ¡Lo sabes todo!Eres… eres…_

_- No, no lo se todo. No sé por que después de renunciar a tí y a mi forma humana he vuelto tantas veces para verte. No entiendo por qué os ibais a casar y él se ha ido y te ha dejado sola. Y no sé por qué después de este tiempo no te he podido olvidar y he estado preocupado por si ese chupasangre te había vuelto a hacer daño. Y cuando dejé de notar su presencia más de lo que acostumbraba cuando se iba a… "comer", ¡vine a verte! _– Jacob se llevo las manos a la cabeza… su piel se volvía más oscura y sus músculos empezaron a cambiar de tamaño considerablemente. Bella reculó unos pasos. Y Jacob la miró – _no… no te asustes… lo siento.. . yo…_

Jacob dio unos pasos hacia atrás y se tropezó con la silla que estaba frente al escritorio y se sentó en ella. Bella sintió algo que hacía tiempo que no sentía. Ternura. Jacob empezó a gimotear como un perro abandonado. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, Bella lo estaba rodeando con sus brazos.

-_ Te he echado de menos, Jacob Black. Y… sí, Edward me ha abandonado._

Jacob se puso tenso. Bella empezó a explicarle toda la historia entre sollozos. Al terminar Jacob suspiró y la abrazó a ella.

_- Creo que es en lo único que coincidimos, ninguno de los dos queremos que te conviertas en… eso._

- _¡Pero es decisión mía!_

-_ También es decisión suya si no quiere convertirte y desea arriesgar su relación contigo para protegerte._

Bella no pudo rebatir sus argumentos. En eso también tenía razón. Y odiaba no tener la razón. Intentó separarse de él, como señal de enfado, pero obviamente Jacob no quería dejarla escapar.

- S_iento no haberte avisado que estaba cerca de ti. Muchas noches aparecía en tu jardín, dispuesto a soportar tu ira y a decirte que vinieses conmigo… que olvidaras al chup… a Edward. Pero, cuando me enteré de que os casabais… yo… no pude soportarlo. Lo siento._

Bella acarició la cabeza de Jacob, que parecía más calmado.

- _Pero al menos sé que he aparecido en el momento idóneo, no voy a dejarte sola, Bella Swan. No otra vez. Por que te amo._

Bella tembló. Las palabras de Jacob eran más que una declaración de amor. Era una declaración de devoción. Lo notó en su voz… y no pudo reprimir un quejido de sorpresa al ver que Jacob la miraba desde su posición. Sus ojos temblaban con una luz extraña, el negro de sus pupilas la observaban con un guiño extraño. Deseo. Entonces notó una opresión en el pecho algo que no había notado con él nunca. Una sensación de premura, de cariño extremo. Entonces vio como Jacob se relamía el labio inferior. Quería besarla y ella lo sabía. Pero por alguna extraña razón Bella no temía a Jacob. Sabía que esta vez él esperaría a que ella le diese permiso. Él esperaría a que Bella estuviese preparada.

La mente de Bella empezó dar rienda suelta a su imaginación. Empezó a percatarse de cada mínimo detalle de la cara de su amigo. Tez morena, cejas pobladas pero perfiladas, que enmarcaban dos preciosos y vitales ojos negros de un brillo especial. La mandíbula marcada que ya no tenía ninguna relación con los rasgos infantiles y redondeados de hace unos meses. Un cuello y hombros fuertes. Y sus labios. Labios gruesos, temblorosos ante la expectación que provocaba la mirada penetrante y escrutable de Bella. Ella sonrió. Por que no tenía miedo y por que realmente no sabía exactamente que iba a pasar después de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Bajó su cabeza rozando con la nariz la frente de Jacob, que cerró momentáneamente los ojos.  
El pelo de Bella caía sobre él como una suave cortina de seda, que hacía cosquillas en los hombros del chico, que se estremecía al sentir a Bella tan cerca. ¿Ese acercamiento es una señal? Entonces ella, con un nudo en el estómago se acercó a los labios de Jacob. Fue un simple roce. Una caricia entre sus labios y los de él, pero una agradable corriente eléctrica les sacudió a los dos. Se miraron, y Bella cerró los ojos. Jacob la besó más profundamente con una ternura inaudita, levantándose de la silla y al mismo tiempo cogiendo a horcajadas a la pequeña muchacha que ahora lo abrazaba, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos. Entonces una lucha de lenguas y caricias dio comienzo. Los besos primero suaves y dulces de la pareja se convirtieron poco a poco en pura ansia: ansia de uno y otro por beber a su oponente, por adentrarse más y más en sus bocas. Las manos de Bella acariciaban a Jacob primero con pudor y luego con necesidad de más. Jacob empezó a temblar.

- _Be… Bella, será mejor que paremos… no creo que esta vez… pueda frenarme._

Los ojos de Bella se dirigieron a los de Jacob. Él no quería que se dejasen llevar por el momento o por la sensación de soledad de ella. Él quería que fuese por que ella sentía algo por él, algo que él soñaba cada noche con encontrar. Pero Bella sonrió, esta vez quería darle una oportunidad a aquello que empezó a cosquillearle en el estómago cuando lo vio en la ventana, cuando se puso a gimotear frente a ella por que le dolía quererla tanto. Por que ambos estaban solos, se sentían solos y como dijo él una vez _"Por que lo nuestro sería tan fácil como respirar"._ Entonces Bella le dio un beso en la frente y le dijo:

-_ Jacob, solo te voy a decir una cosa: confío en tí._

Jacob se volvió loco ante aquellas palabras. La besó. La besó como nunca, con una alegría que pugnaba por estallar en forma de gritos y saltos. Sabía que ella no había olvidado a Edward, pero también sabía que ella tampoco sentía lo mismo por él mismo que hace unos meses, por que sus ojos se lo decían. La tiró encima de la cama, sin dejar de besarla y de acariciarla. Bella se dejó hacer: la mimaba, le daba calor, le acariciaba, la quería. Jacob empezó a buscar el borde de la camisa de Bella, para intentar quitársela pero estaba nervioso y no acertaba. Bella sonrió en los labios de él y le ayudó a quitarse la camisa, dejando al descubierto un sencillo y pulcro sujetador violeta. Jacob sonrió y empezó a besarle el cuello, hundiéndose en su pecho, besando cada hueco de su torso. Bella suspiraba ante aquel aliento cálido que la recorría con urgencia.

_- Jacob…_

Lo cogió del pelo, obligándolo a volver a sus labios. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del moreno, y otro más cuando a Bella se le escapó un mordisco. La temperatura de Jacob aumentaba, al igual que esa corriente eléctrica que se dirigía a su entrepierna. Bella lo acariciaba con ansia, ya que con Edward nunca pudo ser libre de actuar según su instinto totalmente. Era tan diferente su cuerpo al del vampiro... Sus hombros anchos, su espalda perfectamente delineada, sus manos grandes que la acariciaban sin pudor alguno. Intentó dar la vuelta a Jacob para quedar encima de él, pero no se dio por aludido.

- _Jacob… date la vuelta_ – Jacob se paró mirándola, sorprendido ante esa frase. Bella aprovechó este desconcierto para empujarlo y quedarse sobre él. Cosa que hizo que Jacob se sintiese tremendamente aturdido y avergonzado. Bella no entendió por qué hasta que se sentó sobre él. Bella se miró a si misma y luego miró a Jacob con ojos desencajados, sorprendida por lo que podía notar en el bajo vientre del moreno– _Ja… Jacob… esto… tu… ¡Dios!_

Jacob se echó a reir al ver la cara de sorpresa de la chica… Se incorporó un poco y acercándola con una mano le susurró.

-_ Esto es una de las ventajas de no ser un vampiro_. - Bella se mareó. Probablemente de lo sexy que le pareció la voz de Jacob al decir eso, de su picardía en la mirada, de su media sonrisa, o de su torso descubierto. Sin darse apenas cuenta, Jacob desabrocho su sujetador y terminó quitándoselo. Bella ahogó un grito y se tapó con sus brazos. Jacob sonrió y la abrazó – _Tranquila.._ – Bella se estremeció al notar el aliento de Jacob en su cuello y más cuando él la mordió suavemente. Ella hizo lo propio, arrancando una especie de ronroneo procedente de la garganta de Jacob. Su garganta, miró a su cuello, y no pudo reprimir morderlo, besarlo. Entonces Bella perdió totalmente la capacidad de razonar.

Se vieron envueltos entre caricias, besos y mordiscos. Los gemidos era la única música que podía acompañar a esa extraña danza. Las manos de Jacob terminaban de desnudar a la chica, mientras cambiaban de posición varias veces. Jacob le susurró "_no puedo aguantar más Bella"_. Y ella lo entendió, no estaba dispuesta a frenar ese torrente de hormonas que la dominaban en ese momento: estaba harta de reprimirse, además, quería hacerlo, por que Jacob le gustaba, más de lo que ella imaginaba en un principio, y por que ella también lo deseaba. Deseaba sentir, lo que fuese, sentir y dejarse llevar por una maldita vez en su vida. Entonces se arrodilló entre las piernas de Jacob, y fue bajándole los pantalones poco a poco… intentando no mirar a "ciertas partes", ya que con solo pensarlo empezaba a hiperventilar más de lo que debía. Cuando al fin se los quitó, Jacob se incorporó y la tumbó boca arriba. Empezó a acariciarle las mejillas, bajando por su pecho hasta el borde de sus braguitas, la aduana que separaba sus fronteras. Bella levantó instintivamente un poco sus caderas, él se las arranco (literalmente) y la miró a los ojos. Bella estaba tremendamente avergonzada y nerviosa. Jacob acarició con sus dedos la parte exterior de su vagina, provocando de Bella temblase, como si le hubiese pasado la corriente. Jacob se acercó, y lamió su vientre, bajando poco a poco y separando cuidadosamente las piernas de Bella, lamió con cuidado su vagina, haciendo que Bella gimiera mientras se cogía a las sabanas. Jacob le dedicó un largo rato una gran atención a la vagina de Bella con su lengua y sus dedos, haciendo que la muchacha se retorciese de placer sobre la cama. Cuando Jacob creió oportuno, y tras limpiarse con su antebrazo la boca, se acercó a la boca de Bella, mientras no dejaba de acariciar sus pechos y su cuerpo, notando como su torax no dejaba de subir y bajar por culpa de la respiración agitada de la morena. Bella lo miró, lo besó y le sonrió. Esa era la señal. Ella abrió instintivamente sus piernas y Jacob tembloroso penetró en ella. Bella ahogó un grito entremezclado de placer y sorpresa al notar el miembro de Jacob entrar en ella. Jacob la miró.

- _¿Te… duele?_ – Bella lo miró. Se detuvo a pensar y respondió desconcertada.

_- La verdad… es que no_. - Jacob la abrazó como pudo.

- _Estoy nervioso… si te duele… di…_- Bella lo calló con un beso.

- _Hazlo_.

Entonces Jacob estalló. No podía aguantar más y la embistió. Bella gemía, cada vez que Jacob la penetraba, cada vez más fuerte, más rápido. Ella lo cogía por los hombros, le araño la espalda varias veces. Bella consiguió empujarlo y quedarse sobre él sin dejar de besarlo. SE sentó encima de él y se dejó llevar. Entonces algo sucedió, el miembro de Jacob entró hasta el fondo haciendo que ambos se quedasen sin aliento un par de segundos. Jacob la acercó bruscamente a su boca y ella empezó a moverse sobre él. Cada vez más deprisa hasta que ocurrió.

El tiempo se detuvo, un fuego interno los recorrió a ambos, Jacob puso la mano sobre la boca de Bella para evitar el grito de placer que ella había empezado a dejar escapar por su boca.

Jacob no dejo de moverse hasta que Bella tuvo un espasmo por culpa del placer. Ambos se dejaron ir.

Bella terminó sobre su pecho, intentando calmar su respiración. Jacob la rodeó con sus brazos, mientras intentaba relajarse. Respiraba su aroma, y eso lo hacía estremecerse más aún.

- _Bella… se que esto ahora, no sonará como debe pero..te quiero._ - Bella sonrió. Y lo abrazó. -_ Dios… si lo llego a saber, mando a Edward lejos antes._

- _Lo mismo digo._

Jacob la miró sorprendido. Sonrió, se lanzó sobre ella y la besó.

Y ahora si que podemos decir eso de que " _Y el lobo se enamoró de la oveja, y la oveja se dejó"_

* * *

_Mi primer fanfiiiiiiiic!! Dios, esta horrible! pero es que Jacob merecía una segunda oportunidad! Pobrecito mio. Este Relato es más un desquite que otra cosa necesitaba escribir una escena tórrida entre estos dos personajes y sobretodo de Jacob, que me parece el más perjudicado en la historia de Sthephenie Meyer._

_Espero que os haya gustado, y si no, da igual! Dejadme algun review! Aunque sea para decirme que me cuelgue y que no escriba nunca más, y bla bla bla!_


End file.
